Kamen Rider Super-1
:This article is about the television series. For the series' main character, see Kazuya Oki. is a Japanese tokusatsu superherotelevision series. It is the seventh installment in the Kamen Rider Series. The series was broadcast on the Mainichi Broadcasting System from October 17, 1980 to October 3, 1981, lasting 48 episodes. The series was a co-production between Toei and Ishinomori Productions, and was created by Shōtarō Ishinomori. Story Kazuya Oki volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Only Kazuya is able to escape and determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he is able to transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1 to fight the evil Dogma Kingdom and later the Jin Dogma. Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Dogma Kingdom The is a secret extremist organization originating from Dark-Nebula B-26 who are seeking to kill Super-1 and rule the earth with their cyborgs, purging all those deemed unworthy of the utopia. * : The leader of the Dogma Kingdom, an ancient looking man who surrounds himself with bodyguards. The bells that hang down under his throne ring to announce his arrival, and also serve as a means of discipline. After General Megirl's failure to destroy Super-1, he transforms into Kaiser Crow to fight him personally, and is destroyed by Super-1 Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : The Dogma Kingdom's only eminent chief, he was a human named until an event five years prior resulted in his joining Dogma. He rides the horse and is a master of the sword. After all his subordinates are killed, he transforms into Death Buffalo to fight Kamen Rider Super-1, and is destroyed by Super-1 Super Rider Spark Kick. * : As their name states, they won't let anyone get too close to Terror Macro. They are higher ranks than General Megirl. * : The Dogma Kingdom's foot soldiers. Scientists wear the white gowns. Jin Dogma After the destruction of the Dogma Kingdom, the organization appeared to take its place in terrorizing Japan. * * * * * * List of episodes Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie The Dogma Kingdom attacks the Matagi (mountain tribe) village of Yamabiko to steal the sacred Flying Dragon Fortress and wreak havoc all over Japan. Six children from the fallen village take refuge in a nearby town, keeping their identities as Matagi citizens a secret. Kamen Rider Super-1 must protect these children from the Dogma Kingdom, as they hold the secret to the Flying Dragon Fortress' weakness. Cast * - * - * - (Played as * ) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: with Kōrogi '73 ;Ending themes * **Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Shunsuke Takasugi with [[Korōgi '73 **Episodes: 1-23 * **Lyrics: **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichirou Mizuki with the Columbia Yurikago-kai and Kōrogi '73 **Episodes: 24-48 International Broadcasts Super-1 was aired in Indonesia in 1995. In this version the opening song was changed into another song (not dubbed soundtrack). Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Earth Technology Category:Kamen Rider Super-1 Category:Showa Era